Amo todo de el, khr
by V413ri4
Summary: One-shot de Hibari x Chrome.


**Narra Chrome**

 _¿Porque me siento así?,¿sera que me enfermare?, o quizá sea otra cosa?, no se porque me siento así, podría preguntarle a mukuro-sama, pero no quiero molestarlo, quizá y no sea nada._

 _Camino por las calles de namimori con la cabeza agachada, pienso por que motivo me siento de esta manera._

 _No se porque motivo me siento de esta manera... Pero me siento así, ¿porque?, no lo sé, tal vez solo sea pasajero._

 _Camino hasta llegar al parque, me siento en un columpio, "por suerte y el parque esta solo",pienso, no quiero que nadien me vea de esta manera._

 _Sentada en el columpio me encuentro, con la vista en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, gotas de lluvia caen en mi cabeza, comienza a caer y caer, hasta que se hace más fuerte la lluvia._

 _De mi ojo, comienza a salir lágrimas, que cada vez salen más, tapadas por la lluvia mis lágrimas se juntan con la lluvia._

 _No se,cuanto tiempo me quede sentada en el columpio bajo la lluvia, tal vez fue media hora... No lose, no quiero saber, hasta se me olvido el motivo de porque me puse así._

 _Sin levantar la vista, oigo unos pasos que se acercaban a mi dirección, la lluvia ya se estaba cesando, veo unos zapatos, ¿sera un chico?, por sus zapatos negros, deduzco que si lo es._

—mph.. Herbívora _...-o no, creo que ya se quien es, es_ "la razón" _por la que me siento así._

 _No se que hacer, o decirle, de repente me siento nerviosa, mi corazón late deprisa, siento que mis manos comienzan a sudar, aunque creo que no se nota por la lluvia, aún así tengo que contestarle..._

— _h-hola, g-guardián de la n-nuve. -mi voz suena muy nerviosa._

 _No se, que fue lo que hice, pero el solo soltó un respiro y se fue. La tristeza me invadió de nuevo, lo veo irse, suspiro y con ambas manos me tapó la cara._

 _No se, tal vez este alucinando pero de alguna manera pienso que no debería irme,¿sera que algo muy importante me pasara si me quedo?,¿pero si me voy no pasara?, un debate sucede en mi cabeza, por una parte me quiero ir por que estoy toda empapada, pero por otra parte, si me voy no sabré que me pasara, tal vez me suceda algo maravilloso no?, la curiosidad me gana, decido por quedarme y a esperar que es lo que me preparo el destino._

 _¿Cuanto espere? ,¿cinco?,¿diez minutos?, no se tal vez y no suceda nada,tal vez solo era mi imaginación... si solo era eso._

 _Apunto de pararme para irme, oigo unos pasos levanto la cabeza, y volteo a mi izquierda y lo veo, veo a Hibari Kyōya, con un paraguas en su mano, ¿acaso...?, ¿fue a comprarlo?, ¿pero porque?, no sera que...?, camino hasta llegar al frente mio, me ve y abre el paraguas poniéndolo arriba de mi. ¿acaso lo compro para mi?, ¿se preocupo por mi?,¿o solo es lastima...?._

 _Lo miro confundida._

—mph, si te quedas más tiempo pescaras un resfriado _. -_ el mi dice, sin expresión alguna . _¿pero porque razón hace esto?. No se que decirle,¿solo gracias?._

—no lo hago por lastima, si eso es lo que piensas... Solo es... Solo lo hago y ya, no preguntes y acéptalo. _-m... Por un momento, creí que podía leer me mente, o tal vez solo sea muy obvia?, volteo a otro lado, creo que no quiere que lo vea, no se creo que es mi imaginación, pero... Creo que lo vi que se sonrojo, tal vez y si sea mi imaginación._

—g-gracias... G-Guardián de la-no pude terminar, el me interrumpe.

— _Kyōya_ , dime Kyōya. _-_ me dice viéndome a mi ojo y parche _. Debería de decirle por su nombre?, si esta bien o no?, el me dijo que podía decirle así._

—g-gracias, Kyōya -le contesto,le sonreí y mis mejillas se pintaron,de color carmesí _, por un momento, creí que esto era de lo que me iba a perder, si me hubiera ido, un rato con el chico que me pone muy nerviosa, el chico que me gusta..._

 _Me extiende su mano, yo la tomo ,muy nerviosa me pongo, el me agarra de la mano y no me la suelta, sera esto un sueño?, si es hací no quiero despertar._

 _Me lleva lejos del parque, no pongo resistencia,¿porque? ,fácil,el no me haría daño, eso es lo que quiero creer. A diferencia de mukuro-sama, y de el boss, el es la primera persona que me ayuda, sin necesidad de algo a cambio._

 _¿adonde vamos?, me pregunto, ya llevamos caminando un rato, el no a dicho ni una sola palabra, y yo no se que debería decir._

 _Se detuvo, este es el colegio, si, si lo es, ¿por que me trajo aquí? ,volvió a caminar ,yo lo miraba confundida, caminamos hasta adentro, llegamos a una puerta el la abrió, creo que es su oficina, adentro esta algo obscuro, el me dice que me siente, yo obedezco, el se va dejándome sola,¿adonde va? ,me siento en el sillón, miro el alrededor._

 _Después de unos minutos, el regresa trayendo consigo unas toallas, espera... Es para mi?._

 _Se acerca hacía mi, se sienta a lado mio, se pone una toalla en su cabeza, y la otra me la pone en mi cabeza. Me quito la toalla de la cabeza, estoy muy confundida, pero aun así con la toalla que me dio me seco, la cara y cabeza._

 _Al terminar de sacarme, dejo la toalla a lado mio, en dirección opuesta a la de el._

 _Kyōya, tenia ambos codos en sus rodillas uno en cada uno, y sus manos en su cara, me pregunto que le pasara, se ve frustrado, oigo una lluvia fuerte, sera eso?, la lluvia impidiera que me valla, aunque a mi no me importa si me mojó, de todas formas creo que es mejor que me valla yendo a kokuyo land, ya se esta haciendo tarde._

 _Kyōya, se quita las manos de su cara, me voltea a ver, a lo que de inmediato me sonrojo, me mira con preocupación?._

—no te puedes ir,esta lloviendo muy fuerte... Te puedes quedar hasta que la lluvia pare. _-_ me dice viéndome y parándose,- _"m... De acuerdo, esto ya es muy raro... "-pienso._

 _Mis ojos pesan, y sin previo aviso se cierran, me e dormido._

 _Siento algo suave en mi cabeza, ¿sera el sillón?, o me caí, poco a poco mi ojo se abría,ya completamente abierto, miro muy sorprendida, me encontraba en las piernas de k-Kyōya... Me sonrojo a más no poder._

 _Ahora estoy segura, lo que siento no es otra cosa, sino es amor, amor por Hibari Kyōya._

 _No sabia,si moverme o simplemente seguir observándolo, por suerte el se encontraba dormido, así podía seguir contemplándolo, y eso era más que suficiente para mi._

 _Me dio más sueño, cerré mi ojo y me volví a dormir. Un canto me levanto, abrí mi ojo de golpe hibari aún estaba donde mismo, con cuidado de no despertarlo me reincorporó, algo me agarra, volteo y veo a hibari despierto, y-y el me esta a-agarrando,me agarra con cuidado de la cintura._

—adonde crees que vas herbívora,-me dice, _yo no se que hacer, me siento a lado de el, estoy muy nerviosa._

 _El se para, y sale no sin antes decirme, 'no te atrevas a irte',estaré loca, pero no me quiero ir._

 _El después de un rato vuelve, y consigo trae una bandeja con comida._

 _Lo deja en la mesita enfrente mio, camina y se sienta a lado mío._

—no te puedes ir con el estomago vacío, no haz comido nada desde ayer _. -_ me dice.

 _Está bien, le susurro un gracias, comemos tranquilamente y en silencio._

 _Terminando de comer, el se lleva la bandeja y se va. No sin antes susurrar algo, no alcanzo a escuchar muy bien._

 _¿Que hago?, ¿me arriesgare? ,¿o no? ,esta bien ya lo decidí me voy a arriesgar._

 _Me paro tomo un bocado de aire, me preparo mentalmente para decirle, tengo que decirle, no, le voy a decir._

 _Oigo abrir la puerta, lo veo entrar y me mira, cierro mi ojo y con los brazos en mi pecho, estoy lista para decirle. Con mi ojo cerrado, estoy dispuesta a decirle mis sentimientos._

 _Apunto de decirle, oigo una risa muy conocía, mukuro-sama, abrí mi ojo rápidamente, solo para encontrarme no con Kyōya sino en kokuyo land._

 _Miro por todas partes, me sorprendí de que mukuro-sama de pronto hiciera eso, pero por alguna razón lo hizo, hací que me voy al sillón y me siento, como diez minutos después oigo pasos, no, no son pasos, se escucha que alguien esta corriendo hacia acá._

 _Oigo gritos, y mucho ruido, ¿que sera?, ¿alguien esta atacando?, me paro rápidamente del sillón y me pongo en posición de ataque._

 _Espero, no puede ser!, e-es k-kyōya!, y esta herido, bajo mi tridente y lo miro preocupada, el se acerca hacia a mi._

—Herbívora... -dice caminando, —Te dije que no te fueras. -el termina de decirme. _Espera, el dijo eso?. ,bueno no importa ahora es el momento de decirle._

 _Con una mano en mi pecho,y la otra agarrando mi falda, lo miro y le digo._

—¡Me Gustas!, me gustas mucho Hibari Kyōya... _-_ le grito lo primero, mi cara se encontraba muy sonrojada.

 _Tenia miedo, pero ya sabia de mi ojo salían lágrimas,y no, no es de tristeza,sino todo lo contrario, las lágrimas eran de felicidad, porque?, fácil, el me sonrió una sonrisa que hizo que me enamorara aún más._

 _Al final de todo, el me correspondió mis sentimientos, estoy muy feliz, aunque a veces mukuro-sama lo molesta, pero no importa, ya puedo decir con certeza, que amo todo de Hibari Kyōya._

 _Amo su cara, amo su personalidad, amo su forma de ser, amo todo de el._

 _Estaré loca, o me tomaran por loca, por amar todo de el, pero en el amor no se manda, y yo lo amo tal y como el es._

 _Y solo se que..._

 _ **Amo todo de el..** Y eso es lo único que importa. _


End file.
